


Shower Time

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [7]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Chris sneaks in on Seb during a shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

He’d left Chris sleeping peacefully in bed. Well, Chris was sleeping, how peaceful it was was up for debate. His snoring was keeping Sebastian up, so he decided he’d hit the shower.

The feel of the water on his skin would help him relax and maybe then he could fall asleep in spite of Chris’ snoring. He let the streams of water soak his hair and skin, just enjoying the warmth. He knew he was wasting water, but it felt too good to turn the shower off and go back to bed just yet.

He reached down, fiddling with the taps, making the water just a bit warmer. There was a soft chill as cool air rushed along his back. Straightening up, Sebastian was met with Chris’ body pressed up all along his back.

“Oh! I Thought you were sleeping…”

“And I thought you were sleeping beside me.”

“What made you decide to join me?”

“Like I said, I thought you were sleeping beside me, but when I rolled over, the bed was empty,” Chris said, pressing his erection against Sebastian’s backside. He brought his hands up, running his fingers through Seb’s dark hair, tugging at it. And then down to trail over his sides and chest.

“See,” Chris said.”I woke up missing you.”

Chris’ hands were rough in contrast to Sebastian’s smooth skin. Chris hadn’t even touched his cock yet but he was already hard.

Sebastian’s head fell back as Chris teased him with his fingertips. He barely grazed Seb’s cock, his touches light and unhurried, circling him in a continuous motion. Sebastian whined softly, arching his hips forward, yearning for more friction.

Chris’ hands stopped moving on Sebastian’s hips, holding him still. Seb grunted as Chris steadily nipped and licked his way up and down Sebastian’s neck. Still searching for more, Sebastian began to rock his hips, back to feel Chris, hot and hard against his ass, and forward, trying to encourage Chris’ touch.

The water from the showerhead still ran hot, but it could have been ice cold for all that it mattered. He was more concerned with the hot press of Chris’ body tight against his. Sebastian closed his eyes and whimpered as Chris started a slow grinding rhythm with his hips, circling his hips teasingly.

Sebastian tried again to thrust towards Chris’ hand, wanting to feel the full grip of Chris’ fingers.

"Would you like something?" Chris asked, mouth still working on Sebastian’s neck.

“Yes,” Sebastian whimpered as Chris’ grip on his hips loosened and left to circle his heavy cock. Water slick, Chris’ hand moved in rhythm with his slow, torturous rocking.

Sebastian groaned and thrust in time with the pace. Forcing his eyes open, he reluctantly pulled away from Chris’ mouthing lips, pumping hand, and warm body all against his back, to turn around and press against Chris. Sebastian dropped his heavy gaze to Chris’ lips, watching as his soft, pink tongue darted out to lick them. Sebastian groaned and surged forward to capture Chris’ mouth with his.

Chris pulled their hips together roughly and Sebastian whined approvingly.

Chris’ hand drifted to wrap around their shafts, stroking hard. They both sped the movement of their hips, meeting in an uneven tempo. With his free hand, Chris grasped Sebastian’s chin, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was, teeth and tongues, hot and needy. Their pace sped up, becoming more and more haphazard. Sebastian pulled back suddenly, his pants echoing in the tiled bathroom. “Want you to fuck me,” Sebastian gasped, when Chris swept his thumb over the heads of his cock.

Chris hissed through his teeth, biting his lower lip.  “That works too,” he said with a grin.

Chris reached towards the shower caddy, pleased to find a small bottle of lube.

Sebastian looked at him questioningly for a second then shook his head. “Never mind, I’m not even going to ask.”

Chris grinned as he squeezed the bottle over his hand. “You never know when it might come in handy,” he said as he slicked up his cock. Backing Sebastian against the wall, he lifted him easily.

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris, arms clutched around his neck as Chris lowered him onto his cock, easing into the tight heat.

“Wanna see your face when I make you come,” Chris practically purred in his ear.

Chris slid slowly slid his cock in and out, hitting at just the right angle to make Sebastian shiver and groan.  He clung to Chris, one hand gripping his short hair, the other around his neck.

After a few minutes, Chris began to thrust harder and Sebastian knew his climax was building. Chris braced one hand against the shower wall, and with the other grabbed a hold of Sebastian’s cock and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts.  Soon Sebastian was coming in short spurts, spilling over Chris’ fist and Chris followed, burying himself deep into Sebastian as he came. 

They stood there for a minute, trying to calm their breathing before Chris let Sebastian down, both of them rinsing clean in the now lukewarm water.

"Will you come back to bed now?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yes, Chris. Bed." Sebastian grinned, pressing a kiss to Chris’ kiss swollen lips as he turned off the water.

"Mmmh. Good," Chris murmured as he handed Seb a towel. “I sleep much better when you’re beside me.”

They quickly dried off and Sebastian followed Chris to the bed, sure he could sleep not despite any noises.

They lay down together and  Chris pulled the covers over them, throwing an arm and leg over Sebastian’s body.

Sebastian snuggled into Chris’ warm embrace.

"I love you," Chris sighed.

"You too. Even if you snore."

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
